If I Told
by ShadowNinjaHUGERXD
Summary: Harmony, Daughter of Soul and Maka, is having trouble with telling her friends she is a Demon. After being away for 2 years of the surfice world and meeting her new friends: Holly, Red, Tod, Brianna, and Brittney-The Twins, Chris, Damien and Connor. It will be harder to expain to them 'cause she does't know how to tell them or when.


If I Told…

I walked to the mirror in my room to check out the outfit Holly chosen looked on me. She had me raid my closet and found my skin tight black band t-shirt with some holey jeans and crimson leather converse. She and the Twins said black looks best with my long white hair with sandy blond tips at the ends. Red and Tod say that my shark like teeth makes me look dangerous with the color raven or red.

Chris commented me by saying, "Anything you wear should be on fashion runway." Damien said more plaid the better. Connor just commented, "Anything, just a quit being judgmental with your outfit."

I'm not arguing with any of the cloths or them, because of the nightmares I've had. The insanity dreams have been happening more often. I had them once to twice a month, but for the last two weeks, it's been out of control. It's like they just pop randomly in one of my sweet, beautiful dreams and turn it to a terrifying, measurable nightmare.

Holly is my best friend that would help me in a heartbeat if I told her the basics, but if I told her truth, the whole secret life I'm living; she would freak. Tod and Red would want to protect me 'cause I'm their 'sister' but NOT blood related. Britney & Brianna would think of ways I could scare the day lights out of people on Halloween. Chris would help them, if I was that lucky. Damian would be protective of me but would be on the Twin side too. And Connor already knew the truth before I got the chance to tell him.

I was born with one of The Seven Demons, which was the most dangerous of all of his brothers and sisters: Dez. The Basic Information: The top demon, Dez was born into my soul, mind, and body. I have to test my sanity every night because of the black blood in my body. And when I fall asleep I have strange dreams or creepy nightmares.

I wonder how my family acts. If they had acted like this when I was born, or did they change after been told of Dez, The Black Blood, and the nightmares. When we were in London to see Uncle Wes and his wife, Violet, for a week for our summer breaks. The last day was when, my older brother, Ghost had spilled the beans of the nightmares, and sudden freak outs were because of, Dez. And that he had made my childhood a living hell for me and the family; I was only 6, which happened 10 years ago. Where did it all come from, anyway? From Soul or Maka? Had they known about this gene they carried? Or had it appear as dad's shark pointed teeth did? And if they had known, did they tell anyone?

After a few more questions came to mind, one out sod the rest. _Would they accept your true self, NOT the one behind wolfs clothing? _My eye became watery, and my mind was over flowing with, _"Well they," _this and, _"Well they," _that. The words were getting louder and louder and more questions were brought up; I wanted to scream! Scream the pain away. To scream over them so I would not face rejection from _them_.

"Hey, you ready," I turned to see the face to the voice. "You've been in here for awhile." Holly was walking to me while the others-Red, Tod, Brianna, and Brittney, Chris, Damien and Connor-walked in behind her, while Tod, Holly's boyfriend, and Conner linger at the door.

"Yeah, just thinking to hard," saying as calm as I could pull off. "You can think at The Arcade or they'll close," Told sounded, as if in a hurry.

"Or we can," Britney stared with her twins picky hooked with hers. "Talk about it?" Brianna finished. While they talked Chris had sat on my bed, while Damien leaned on the wall just right of the mirror.

"Nothing can scare Harmony!" Red being his flamboyant self jumped behind me and started playing with my long white locks. "And, you have lucky hair that can solve anything." Everyone just laughed as Red called me my infamous nickname 'lucky hair'.

"Well, if you're ready, then we better go or The Arcade will really close the door on our faces," Conner spoke up, from behind Tod and The Twins. I nodded then bolted to hug and say bye to Dad, Mom, and Ghost, that had come to visit for a week as well as Wes.

But he was not around at the time my friends came over to pick me up. They had wanted to see if the great news of me magically coming home after 2 years of being some what kidnapped, saved then having severe memory loss of anything that happened with in last 12 years of birth. Even After Heath had saved me and took me in I haven't yet known about the many hours between the death of Carmon and Tyler disappearing, my only two best friends while I was 12, and by the time Heath woke me from my blur.

When I gave Maka, my real mother, a hug and said I would be back before sundown. "No, you can stay out as long as you like but make sure you call first, Baby Doll." Being told my nickname of when I was 5 to 7 made reality feel safer then when I was in my room. I told Soul, my real father, and Ghost goodbye and gave them the same sized hug I just gave mom. Before I was out the door with everyone else I heard Ghost quietly whisper "She grown to be a fine lady hasn't she."

We were now just a turn away from are dissention. I thought of when to tell them the truth. _"Tell them," _A dark, blackish voice commented. "No, Dez," I demanded.

"_Tell them next time you break down or just kill them. They're bringing you to your knees and I don't approve of weak links of my hosts."_ I almost felt steam come out of my nose. _"Oh, have I hurt your feelings," Snicker Snicker _

"_Maybe those parents of yours' did want you out of the picture. To end the hell that was in their life, the only way to cure it is to reed them of you. Like I've said 'to sale your soul to me is all you can do to end it; so the world can deal with its own hell.' You're a Demon. There is only one place for you."_

The world froze for me; just me no one else. Every thing keeps moving while I stayed still in a moving stance of walking. _"No, no, no," _thinking it would stop; he would stop. Things stared going blurry again. Then I heard music. Looking as far my eyes could move. I saw a light blue hooded sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up and some black jeans, walking slower then everyone around him. _"Connor," _he had just lifted his white and black Skull Candy headphone over his head to let them hang around the back of his neck.

"Hey, you coming." He had turned around as if those words had scared Dez and the nonsense out of my mind. "Yeah," Still nothing, only Double Vision by 3OH!3 playing out of the headset around Connor neck.

As if the fight ,with Dez, was over and _everything_ forgotten; Dez's last words being, "You will regret going against me, girl."

I didn't like any of the ideas Dez had put on my plate, so instead I decided to go with the plan Connor had: _Tell them when the time comes._ As if he was right in front of me I looked up the street were everyone was. All I could see was he's dark blue eyes staring at me with worry but still showed no emotion. He looked like he had been waiting. When my whole mind came back to reality I realized: I had stopped in the middle of the street when I was glued to the ground at Dez harmful words.

"Were you lying when you said you were coming or do you need me to pick you up on my shoulder, to make you move?" He sounded almost too serious. "No, I have legs and they work perfectly fine." I tried to move but was still stuck.

"Hop on," Conner was in front of knees in piggy-back bend mode. Having no idea what happened in the last few seconds; Connor was giving me a piggy-back ride. Instead of arguing I just hugged on his shoulders and leaned my head in the crook of his neck and turned my head left away from his neck so his longer brown hairs would pock me.

"Conner," as I bumped his shoulder getting him to take his headphones off and stares at me in wonder. "I'm going to tell them when the time comes around." As a tiny smile appeared on my pinkish lips. I was finally happy with the plan and glad he told me what was in is head instead of running away.

"You do whatever your heart desires; I'm just here to help."


End file.
